The Ace and The Esper
by Cloud Advent
Summary: The goddess of harmony, Cosmos, has summoned the ten warriors of light to do battle with the forces of darkness. This tale follows a certain blitzball whiz kid and an esper with no memories of the past on their journey of adventure, realization, and love.


The Ace and the Esper

-Chapter 1-

Small particles of light slowly drifted across a white sea of ruins. Whatever had inhabited this land was now a distant memory as a small breeze slowly lifted white dust into the air. Across the sea of white sand lay small ruins of concrete that were once large spectacular monuments and buildings now only shadows of what once was. A testament to the war that had leveled this land into a barren wasteland of nothingness. In the center of this ruin a woman sat on some of the left over rubble. Her radiance and beauty offset the glum site she found herself in.

"Time is running out," the feminine voice slowly whispered as she gazed at the sea of white ruin that lay in front of her. Cosmos, the goddess of harmony, felt a tinge of pain in her heart as she could feel the forces of darkness slowly shifting the odds in their favor. The god of discord, Chaos, had formulated a plot to completely overwhelm the forces of light and the war between the two sides was quickly becoming a one-sided affair. As she sat on a pile of rubble the goddess knew that if she didn't act quickly darkness would overrun all of the worlds.

Using what little power she had left she created ten "crystals" that all took different forms. "These crystals will bring them here...my warriors of light."With that she opened ten portals each leading to a different world. Sending each of the crystals to a different portal Cosmos could only watch as the portals slowly closed once all the crystals had gone through. As she watched the last portal close she gazed back out into the land of ruin that is now serving as her sanctuary. "Please hurry..."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Shouts of excitement and cheers filled the air as crowds of people were cheering loudly in the stands. Luca stadium was currently the loudest place in Spira at the moment. It was the last blitzball game of the season and the Besaid Aurochs were one goal away from winning their second league cup. Letty of the Aurochs currently had possession of the ball and was struggling to evade the onslaught of the other team. Once again the Aurochs faced the hometown team of the Luca Goers in the finals and the Goers were in no way willing to allow another upset to happen again.

As Letty managed to cross midfield he was quickly bombarded by two of the Goers. Somehow he was able to keep the ball in his hands and but he needed to make a pass. Looking to his left he noticed Datto was currently being covered by one of the Goers so he wasn't an option. Just then a flash of blond hair flew by on his right and he knew this was their chance. Managing to dodge another tackle he quickly threw a venom pass to the blond haired Auroch. Catching the pass the Ace of the Aurochs quickly swam towards the opposing goal. Dodging tackles he managed to make it within striking distance of the goal. However he was quickly blocked by the two best defensive players the Goers had to offer. But that was not a problem for the young man as he knew his team was counting on him to pull through and he definitely was not going to let them down.

The crowd quickly held their breaths as they knew what was coming. The young man quickly pulled his arm back letting the blue ball go before slamming his fist into it. The ball quickly collided into one of the defenders face knocking him unconscious before bouncing back towards the young man. Winding up another punch he whacked the ball again and this time the ball collided into the other defenders chest stunning him long enough to clear the way for an open shot. Realizing this was his chance the blond haired ace quickly went into a spin like a twister in the water. Once the ball was in the right spot he came to a stop before kicking the ball full force towards the goal. Like a bullet shot out of a cannon the ball rapidly flew towards the goal and past the goalkeepers hands. GOAL!

The crowd erupted as they began to cheer for the young man. Regardless of whether their team had lost they were all happy to have witnessed such an amazing ending to an outstanding game. As he listened to the crowd cheer Tidus could only grin as he knew they were cheering for him. His teammates all gathered around him and gave him a few high fives as well as a couple pats on the back. Even the opposing team gave him a few thumbs up as they too were impressed by the young man. The ace had once again led his team to victory as promised.

In the locker room, the celebration continued as chants of "Victory!"filled the air. As the team cheered a familiar voice spoke up as the team then quickly turned their attention to their former captain. "That was a nice game out there boys. You guys sure put your hearts into it ya?"Wakka said with a grin as he proudly congratulated his team. "Ya we sure did. But we couldn't have done it if Tidus hadn't come through when we needed him ya?"one of the Aurochs replied. "Ya! Three cheers for Tidus!"another shouted as the team quickly began chanting the young man's name.

Tidus scratched the back of his head as a smile grew across his face. "Hey it was a team effort out there. I couldn't have done it if it wasn't for you guys. Anyway we're the champs so you know what comes next right?" the young ace asked as he looked at his teammates with a grin. Soon all the Aurochs put on a grin as they yelled, "Party!" The team left the locker room eagerly trying to get to the nearest bar leaving only Tidus and Wakka behind. Once they were alone Wakka turned to his buddy with a sly grin as he said, "Yuna was really happy when you scored that last goal ya know."

Hearing this Tidus' ears immediately perked up as he turned towards taller man. Noticing his grin he quickly turned away before replying. "Yeah? That's great. So when do we head back to Besaid?"However as soon as he finished he was quickly engulfed in one of Wakka's signature headlocks. "Don't go changing the subject ya? Me and Lu already gave you our blessings so now's as good a time as any right? Right?"He then tightened his hold just to make sure the blond got his point.

"Alright...alright!" Tidus choked out as he tried to get his head out of Wakka's hold to little avail. After a few moments of struggling the blond finally managed to wiggle out of Wakka's clutches. "I'll ask her after the party. Sheesh ya didn't have to go yanking my head off!" The taller man smiled before giving placing his hand on the blond's shoulder. "Anyway I'll go tell Yuna you're here. She'll be wanting to congratulate you herself ya?"

With that the former captain of the Aurochs gave their current star a quick thumbs up before leaving the locker room. Now that he was alone the young blond began pacing around the room as he was quickly submersed in his own thoughts. "Alright no worries. Just need to keep cool and everything will work out right? I mean the worst she could say is no right? Anyway it's not like it'll be the end world...right?"

As Tidus attempted to psyche himself up a portal opened nearby and a crystal shaped like a sphere came out of it and dropped to the ground. Hearing the object hit the floor the young ace turned towards the sound. "That you Yuna?" he asked wondering if the ex-summoner had already made it to the locker room. It was then his eyes fell on the sphere. "Did Wakka leave that behind?" he asked no one in particular as he walked towards the sphere. As he bent down to pick it up a woman's voice suddenly rang in his head.

"You have been chosen Tidus."

"W-what the...?"

"You have been chosen to be one of the ten warriors of light who will fight Chaos' forces."

"Chaos? Look I don't who you are lady but I think you have the wrong guy."

"You're story begins anew."

"My story?"

"Jecht awaits you at it's end."

"My old man? What's he got to do with any of this?"

"You're questions will be answered in due time."

"Huh? Wait I'm not done yet!"

"It all begins here."

Before he could even protest a light engulfed the young blitzer and in an instant he vanished.

Just then a young woman stepped through the locker room door as she quietly looked around for the missing ace. "Hello? Anyone here?" Yuna asked wondering where Tidus could be. "Wakka said he'd be here. Hmm, maybe he went for a walk?" Thinking the young man had gone exploring the former summoner decided she'd look elsewhere. Little did she know that the person she was looking for was now in a place she could never find.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Oww!"

Tidus groaned as he thought his head was about burst open. Slowly getting up to his feet he noticed he was no longer in the Auroch's locker room. Surrounding him was a white barren wasteland. From what he could tell he definitely wasn't in Spira anymore.

"Where am I?" he wondered as he gazed at the ruin that was around him. From what he could tell all there was was white sand and rubble. That along with some strange rays of light that were spouting out from the ground. What was this place?

As he walked around in attempt to get his bearings Tidus thought back to the voice that had spoken to him before he had awoken here. He didn't know who the woman was or what the hell she was talking about for that matter but he did feel a strange sense of uneasiness growing inside him. He was in a strange place that he didn't know and he was without any knowledge of how he got there. It felt like the time he made contact with sin and got sent to Spira. Looking around Tidus figured there was no point in worrying about it now. What mattered was finding a way out of here.

As he walked across the barren land the young ace wondered how far away from home he was. For all he knew he could be in another dream world. However this place was different than Zanarkand and he knew the fayth didn't have enough energy in them to create another dream world. They barely had enough power to keep him alive as it was.

Tidus quickly snapped out of his thoughts however as he heard a shriek nearby. Running towards the source of the shriek he found a young woman being cornered by what looked like blue warrior like statue.

Deciding that there wasn't enough time to question it Tidus quickly looked around for a weapon. Just then a sword materialized in his hands. It was the same sword that Wakka had given him back in Besaid. Thanking his luck he quickly dashed towards the blond-haired girl and placed himself in between her and her assailant.

"I don't know what's going on. But I'm not gonna stand by and watch a pretty girl get hurt by some armored freak."

The blue figure wasn't impressed by Tidus' words as it quickly got into a battle stance.

"Heh, looks like someones getting serious. Well that's fine with me. It's your funeral buddy. Just make sure you don't regret it cause you're about to see a real ace in action."

The young woman looked at Tidus slightly confused about his sudden appearance. However she quickly got into a battle stance as well until the young man spoke.

"Just leave metal head to me. You go find someplace safe to take cover."

The young woman wanted to protest but she noticed the seriousness in Tidus' voice. She gave him a nod before backing away.

As Tidus readied himself he was filled with all sorts of emotions. However right now all that mattered was the enemy that stood in front of him. The statue-like warrior pointed its' sword at Tidus almost as if it was allowing him the first move. The blond only smirked as he got into his stance.

"This'll be over in a flash!"

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Author's Notes: Hey everyone! This is the very first chapter of my very first fanfic ever. Woohoo!

Anyway this is a TidusxTerra fic which is pretty rare. Actually I haven't come across any yet so it might be one of the first. Oh and if you were wondering about Terra don't worry. She'll have a much bigger role in the next few chaps. It's only the beginning after all. Anyway I hope you guys enjoyed it and please remember to leave a review. Should have the next chapter up in a few days or so. Till next time then!


End file.
